Hogwarts Gym Class
by BrookeLong
Summary: How in the world can Gym class lead to Hogwarts? 38 kids from Maine are in for a huge surprise, ten years after Harry Potter has left!
1. Woah! Hogwarts!

That's it for today. Zack spit out your gum." a teacher said as a bell rang. The Math class picked up their books and piled out of the classroom. Lindsey Lawrence was crushed as she went into the crowded hallway. The halls of CMS were always crowded, an unavoidable traffic jam. The school needed to expand, but money was tight.

Lindsey finally got to her locker, number 433. She put away her math book and binder. After grabbing her general binder, she closed her locker and clicked the lock closed. She had to practically run in order to make it in the girls' locker room for Gym before the bell rang. She felt relief as she set her books down just as the second bell rang.

She met her best friend Emily Paradise when she went to her Gym locker, which was next to hers. They chatted while changing into their Gym uniform, white shirt and black shorts. As Lindsey shut her locker a whistle blew to signal changing time was over.

"This school gives us so time to do anything." Lindsey complained.

"Just be grateful the day is so short. We only have reading after Gym." Emily told her.

"Don't forget I have practice till six."

"I guess."

"C'mon girls, attendance spots." Ms. Kaini told them. She was the female Gym teacher, Emily's teacher. Lindsey had the male teacher, Mr. Cardan.

"See ya later Linds." Emily said as she went to the other side of the Gym. Lindsey sat down at the beginning of the second row. She waited patiently while both teachers took attendance. While she waited she counted the number of students in each class. Ms. Kaini's class had twenty-one students, Mr. Cardan's class seventeen. Emily caught her eyes and waved, Lindsey waved back.

"Today's class is going to be a joined activity between classes." Mr. Cardan announced. The girls gave each other thumbs up.

"When you get your color go to the corresponding cone." he told them. He held a bag with bulges in it. He took something out and it was a strip of red clothe. He gave it to the boy in the first row, Ryan Izar. Mr. Cardan went through the rows, handing out the cloth to each student. When he got to Lindsey he gave her a blue piece. She tied it around her wrist. She then watched as Mr. Cardan gave Emily a blue also. It meant they were on the same team! Finally everyone got their color.

"Go t your cone now." Ms. Kaini instructed. The Gym grew loud with the sound of feet and talking. Lindsey and Emily met each other at the blue cone. Emily put her arm on Lindsey's shoulder.

"Long time no see." She said.

"Really." Lindsey said sarcastically. She looked at the colors; red, yellow, blue and green.

"They're Hogwarts colors." Lindsey stated. A crack went through the air, and in a blink the students were gone.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It happened so quickly, no one knew _what_ happened. Suddenly Lindsey found herself in robes in an entrance way with Emily still leaning on her shoulder. Emily instantly stood up straight and looked around. Both classes were here, where ever _here_ was. Everyone stood scared, questioning each other as to where they were.

"This all seems familiar." Emily said, and then Lindsey realized something.

"This is the hallway that leads into the Great Hall! In Hogwarts, from Harry Potter! We're the first years!" she told everyone frantically. Someone laughed then stepped through the crowd until her was face to face with Lindsey, it was Zack.

"That is just stupid. It's probably just one of those joke shows. Like Hi-Jinked or Punk'd. They probably just knocked us out and put us on this set that looks like Hogwarts." he retorted. This brown haired boy was one Lindsey hated the most.

"_That's _stupid. They're not allowed to knock us out. And plus, the Hogwarts in the movies is made up of different places around the world. This is one whole castle. They also couldn't have changed us like this. Plus they would have taken these cloths off." She pulled her sleeve back; the blue cloth was still there. Everyone checked to see if their cloths were still there. They appeared on ankles, wrists, arms, hair, and other places. Silence followed, even Zack who was a chatterbox was quiet.

A door opened and then closed. Lindsey turned around so her back was facing Zack. The person who came through was a person they all recognized. Professor McGonagall.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: Short first chapter. This is the first Harry Potter story I wrote that I didn't think sucked beyond all belief. I hope people like it and review. I'll try to update quickly and I'm still figuring out the problem with my Angelic Layer fan fictions. Thanks to all who read my stories.**


	2. Houses and Tears

No one said a word. After a second McGonagall spoke up.

"Well you are a quiet bunch. Now, you are about to be sorted into your houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. In these houses you will find a new family. You achievements will earn you points, misdeeds will take them away. Added up at the end of the year the house with the most points will win the House Cup. That along with the Quidditch Cup, although you will not compete seeing as you are first years." She paused for a second before she continued, "Now through these doors you will get sorted. Follow me." She swiftly turned on her heel and opened the door leading to the Great Hall. Lindsey knew what came next. The magnificent ceiling opened up before them. The candles flickered brilliantly. The room seemed to glow brighter, making the magic more real. Lindsey highly doubted Zack wouldn't think this wasn't real now. But something bothered her nonetheless.

All of the teachers looked like their movie counterparts. She also noticed Dumbledore wasn't there, and McGonagall was now sitting in his seat. A new teacher she didn't recognize took McGonagall's old place by the stool with the Sorting Hat. Lindsey's ears went numb as she listened to its song. She was in a daze, in her own little world. Loud clapping brought her back. The few seconds in her world gave the Hat enough to finish his song and for the Professor to give out the instructions. He unrolled the scroll and called the first name.

"Apple, Michaela." A tall girl with curly black hair went up to the stool. She sat down and in a couple of seconds shouted out her house.

"Hufflepuff!" Michaela sat down at their table.

"Bastian, Conan." Conan also had black hair, but it was so short it was just fuzz.

"Slytherin!" Lindsey thought this house suited him well. He was Zack's best friend.

"Eging, Alisa." This was a girl Lindsey admired. She had blonde hair and was incredibly strong and good looking, along with popular. But she was really nice and never teased anyone, except Zack.

"Gryffindor!" that was no surprise.

"Ellery, Carter." Carter was the oldest out of a group of triplets. He had his younger siblings looked identical, only one of them was girl so she had some different looks than the boys of course. His sorting took a while, about a minute and a half.

"Gryffindor!" the Hat shouted. Carter practically flew to his seat.

"Ellery, Joey." Joey was the youngest of the triplets.

"Guess they're going by the first name when they have the same last name." Emily pointed out, Lindsey just shrugged.

"Gryffindor!"

"I wonder what house Sarah will be in?" Lindsey whispered.

"Gryffindor!" the Hat shouted as Sarah was sorted.

"Harper, Beth." a girl with black short hair bounced up to the stool.

"Gryffindor!"

"There's a lot of Gryffindors, I wonder what house I'll be in?" Emily pondered.

"Hill, Stormy." Stormy was always made fun of because of her name. But Lindsey thought it had a nice ring to it.

"Ravenclaw!" the Hat shouted out after a minute.

"Izar, Ryan." Lindsey noticed while he went up she could see his red cloth sticking out from the sleeve of his shirt.

"He's going to be in Gryffindor." Lindsey whispered over to Emily.

"Huh?" Emily asked, confused.

"Gryffindor!" Emily was surprised.

"How did you know?" Emily asked quickly.

"Watch." Lindsey replied.

"Johnson, Zack." Lindsey looked for his cloth, and found it tied around his ankle.

"Slytherin." Lindsey whispered.

"Slytherin!" the Hat shouted a second later. Zack went to his seat with a smug smile on his face.

"Knecht, Danielle." Lindsey found her cloth but didn't say anything.

"Hufflepuff!" Danielle looked a little disappointed, but went to the table anyway. Lindsey now knew her guess was right.

"Kovik, Theresa." Lindsey knew this one even though she couldn't see Theresa's cloth. She was Zack's "girlfriend" so to speak. She was just as evil as he was.

"Slytherin!"

"I knew it" Lindsey thought. She suddenly became very nervous. The time had flown while everyone had been sorted. She hadn't realized how close it was coming. Her palms began to sweat and she felt cold all of a sudden. She was next.

"Lawrence, Lindsey." The professor called. Lindsey didn't move, she was frozen to the spot. Her legs were unable to move and she took a gulp of air, her mouth dry. Finally Emily gave her a shove forward, getting her to move. As she slowly walked up to the stool, she had a weird moment. When something is happening, but it doesn't feel like it. Like you're there, but you feel like it's just a dream. She stood still before she sat down, but she finally did and the Hat was placed over her ears.

"Hmm, you are different. You believe, and you are smart. But you have that stubborn determination, and great courage to pursue. Perhaps Gryffindor?" Lindsey panicked. If the Hat put her in Gryffindor her hypothesis would become false.

"No! I have to be in Ravenclaw! I have to!" Lindsey thought, with a hope the Hat could hear her.

"Ravenclaw? But Gryffindor would do you so much better."

"Ravenclaw." Lindsey thought sternly.

"If you truly insist on it, your house will be- RAVENCLAW!" Lindsey found the last word was not in her thoughts, but the Hat had shouted it out loud. Lindsey breathed a sigh of relief. The Hat was lifted off of her head. She stood up with shaky legs, all the nerves gone. As the Ravenclaw table clapped Lindsey sat down, then looked over at Emily, who was smiling weakly. Lindsey gave her an encouraging wink. The next person was called up.

"Leir, Andrew." Even thought they were only sixth graders Andrew had a lot of acne. But he was very smart, even if he did have an attitude.

"Ravenclaw!" Lindsey smiled as he sat down across from her.

"Loven, Maria." Maria was one of the girls who had tied their cloth in her hair. She had tied it around her ponytail.

"Ravenclaw!" Maria sat down next to Andrew. Lindsey was glad, she wanted Emily to sit next to her.

"Lynn, Karen." Karen also had her cloth in her hair, hers was green.

"Slytherin!" Lindsey could tell Emily was getting even more nervous.

"Malone, Kristin." Kristin tripped as she walked up to the stool. It was hard to believe she was a sixth grader, she looked more like a second grader.

"Hufflepuff!"

"May, Brad."

"Ravenclaw!" his sorting barely took a second to complete.

"McClellan, Jamie."

"Slytherin!" Lindsey felt a little bad for Jamie. She knew Jamie wasn't bad enough to be in Slytherin, but there was nothing she could so.

"Melkerson, Lady." Lady was also made fun of because of her name almost as much as Stormy.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Nelson, Josh."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Paradise, Emily." Emily froze just like Lindsey did. She began to move towards the stool, she seemed to be walking in slow motion. As she sat on the stool Lindsey could see her shaking.

"Ravenclaw!" the Hat shouted a minute later. Emily almost ran to the table. Lindsey gave her a hug as she sat down. But time didn't stop for them and the sorting went on.

"Parker, Tim."

"Slytherin!"

"Pastor, Peter."

"Gryffindor!"

"Perz, Arthur."

"Ravenclaw!" he sat down next to Emily.

"Peterson, Jacob."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Pier, Rachel."

"Slytherin!"

"Raeharth, Gabbi."

"Ravenclaw!" Gabbi sat across from Emily.

"Riely, Don."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Spice, Bailey."

"Gryffindor!"

"Startman, Zeke."

"Gryffindor!"

"Thomas, Frank."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Tobias, Daniel."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Token, Megan."

"Ravenclaw!" she sat down next to Gabbi.

"Vallen, Vince."

"Slytherin!"

"Walker, John."

"Ravenclaw!" he was Arthur's buddy and sat down next to him.

"Watts, Sophia."

"Gryffindor!"

"Zitko, Sally."

"Slytherin!" Sally was the last one to be sorted. After she sat down McGonagall stood up.

"It has been a decade since Harry Potter has left school, and eleven years since the death of Professor Dumbledore. Yet Hogwarts remains open and is still going strong. We welcome new students and as a reminder and warning the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden. I would also like to introduce our new Astronomy teacher Jacques Ramirez." The Great Hall filled with applause as Professor Ramirez stood. He was quite younger than most of the other Professors, he looked like he was in his twenties, and he was cute. His hair was red, but he had strands of black and blonde here and there. The applause stopped and he sat down.

"Now we can feast." Professor McGonagall announced. Lindsey watched as her favorite foods appeared right in front of her eyes. It was one thing to read about it, but it was a whole something else to experience it. She put globs of food on her plate, but remembered of the desserts that came after. She ate quickly then waited for Emily to be done. When she did Lindsey asked her;

"What did the Hat say to you?" Emily was quiet for a second, then she replied.

"Not much, something about I was hiding something big from someone. But I have no idea what." She told Lindsey.

"Is it me?" Lindsey asked.

"No way! I tell you everything. I want to know what it is though." She finished. The dinner disappeared and then desserts came. Now Lindsey stuffed herself, satisfying her sweet tooth. It was all wonderful; strawberry tarts, pie, chips, cakes, cookies, sweets, chocolate, and a whole array more. The feats went on for a while longer, until at last the desserts were gone. Professor McGonagall stood up once more.

"Now that we are all full and watered I have a few announcements to make. Quidditch tryouts will be held this year seeing as last years team was made up of mostly seventh years, all of which graduated. Captains will set the time and date. Check your common room board if you are interested. Schedules will be handed out at breakfast. Our new Head boy is Dylan Lucarelli and out Head girl is Julia Ross. Prefects may now lead their houses to their common rooms." The entire Great Hall stood up and began to file out the door. Lindsey and Emily linked arms to they wouldn't get lost in the ocean of students. The houses finally separated and the Ravenclaws were walking through a long hallway. They stopped at a portrait with a skinny woman with a large nose. She was draped in a silk blue dress and wall all alone in a ballroom.

"Aqua Mist." The prefect said to the woman. The portrait swung open to reveal a hole the size of a door. Lindsey and Emily walked inside and looked around at their common room. A fire warmed the room, making it friendly. Soft couches and chairs draped in blue and silver were scattered around the room, along with solid oak tables. Emily, Lindsey, Gabbi, Stormy, Maria, and Megan were led to the first year girls' dormitory. To her surprise Lindsey found a trunk with her name on it. She opened it and found a bunch of robes along with a few personal items from home. Lindsey closed the trunk and walked over to her bed. On her pillow she found a rectangular box. Sitting down on her bed she opened it, and found a wand. A note said it was eleven inches, made from redwood, and contained a unicorn hair. She waved it softly and a wave of yellow light came from the tip.

"Awesome." Lindsey said, putting the wand on her bedside table. She had great view of the lake from her window. Going over to Emily she found her just take out her wand. Hers was ten inches, made from maple wood, and contained a Phoenix feather. But when Emily waved hers blue light came forth.

"This is too hard to believe." Maria spoke out. All of the girls turned to face her. She was fingering her own wand, holding back tears.

"I don't believe in this one bit, I mean, _how_ can it be real? It doesn't make any sense." Gabbi went over and gave her a hug. Lindsey could say she expected this, Maria was the girl who was always sensitive and cried at the silliest things, but Lindsey knew that she shouldn't say that. Maria was a real favorite of Zack's to pick on, so that's why she usually stuck close to Alisa. They calmed Maria down and then got ready for bed. Lindsey knew most of the other girls thought what Maria thought. She knew only Emily and her believe any of this. Their beds were right next to each other so they could talk easily, but no words were spoken. Everyone was wrapped in their own thoughts. They all climbed into their beds and turned off the light.

"Goodnight." Lindsey said

No one answered, not even Emily.

**0o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o0**

**A/N: Second chapter. Not very long, but I like it. It would be nice to hear what you think, so please review. Personally this is my favorite story after My Tennis Angel. Hope you check out all my stories.**


End file.
